Desafios y oportunidades
by icarliii
Summary: Había una vez una pequeña llamada Sam, que debía enfrentar muchos desafíos antes de convertirse en quien es.


**Hola. Esta historia la escribi inspirandome en You Can be Anything del Mago de Oz, y bueno, tiene a un personaje que no conocemos como es el padre de Sam. Si bien mi teoria dice que Sam nunca conocio a su padre -por lo que dice en igoodbye-, siento que Sam y Melanie fueron producto de una noche de pasion de la madre de Sam con un desconocido. A pesar de eso, decidi hacer esta historia, porque la letra es muy linda, y siento que si el padre de Sam hubiera existido, seria algo asi. Espero que les guste :)**

El sol brillaba alto en el cielo de la ciudad de Seattle. El calor se empezaba a hacer presente, y con el mismo, la gente comenzaba a salir de las cálidas casas que servían para huir de las bajas temperaturas del invierno. Con los primeros días cálidos, todo adquiría vida. Los arboles comenzaban a recuperar sus hermosas hojas verdes. Los perros y gatos callejeros comenzaban a volver a los parques y plazas. Los insectos de verano también se hacían presentes. Pero por sobre todo, la gente comenzaba a verse cada vez más seguido en la ciudad. Los mayores salían a caminar para disfrutar de la agradable temperatura. Los adultos veían en los bancos de plaza un lugar ideal para almorzar durante las horas de trabajo. Los adolescentes también se apoderaban de las calles. Los muchachos andando en patineta, las chicas tomando sol, y alguna que otra pareja compartiendo en el césped. Por último, los que parecían más disfrutarlo fueron los niños. Los juegos de plaza se llenaban. Las canchas de baseball, básquet, futbol reunían a pequeños deportistas.

Las gemelas Samantha y Melanie Puckett eran dos de esas pequeñas que se hacían presentes en las calles con la llegada de los días cálidos. Eran rubias y bajitas, con mejillas rosadas, pelo muy rubio y ojos azules. Como todos los años, su padre las llevaba a jugar en el parque luego de la escuela. Melanie era la más fácil de tratar, en cambio, Sam era un peligro. Siempre lograba zafarse de la mano de su padre, y se iba a jugar con los varones. Le gustaba pelear, y siempre ensuciaba su ropa. Y si no la ensuciaba, simplemente la rompía. Sam no usaba vestidos, ni tampoco cabello recogido.

Una de esas tardes, Sam estaba molesta. En la escuela siempre sobresalía Melanie, y su madre hacia todo lo posible para agasajarla. A Sam la escuela era lo que más le molestaba. Era una pérdida de tiempo. Ella quería estar todo el día jugando en el parque. Siempre que le decía eso a su padre, el se reía y le decía que algún día podría hacerlo. Pero justamente esa tarde, hasta su padre comenzó a halagar a Melanie, diciéndole que estaba muy orgulloso de ella, y cuando las llevo por el helado de siempre, le compro uno más grande a Melanie por haber tenido la mejor calificación del curso.

Luego del helado, las llevo al parque. Siempre el señor Puckett iba en el medio, tomando a Sam con la mano izquierda, y a Melanie con la derecha.

-Yo quiero ir a jugar básquet, ¿podemos ir ahí? Por favor…- Pidió Sam. Su padre iba a decir que si, ya que usualmente iban primero a donde le gustaba a Melanie, pero esta protesto.

-No, yo no quiero ir ahí, papi, está lleno de nenes malos, y yo soy la que obtuvo una buena nota hoy.

-Melanie, tenemos que compartir las cosas, incluso las horas que vivimos… ya te compre el helado a vos…

Melanie se puso a llorar.

-No es justo… Sam es mala y yo quiero ir a la hamaca- dijo entre llantos. Sam le saco la lengua –Y ahora me saco la lengua. Te odio Sam.

Al final, el padre de las niñas decidió responder al capricho de Melanie y la llevo primero a la hamaca. A Sam no le gustaba, a menos que sea para hamacarse muy fuerte y hacer apuestas por quien llegaba más lejos. Pero eso con su padre presente no lo podía hacer, ya que la retaba.

Sam se quedo sentada lejos de Melanie y su padre. Miraba hacia la dirección en que estaban las canchas a las que usualmente iba. Entre las canchas y su nariz, se cruzo una mariposa. Esa mariposa era la primera que Sam veía en todo el año. Era hermosa, en color dorado, y volaba muy rápido. Sam se levanto de la banca, y comenzó a seguirla. Su mirada solamente seguía al pequeño insecto. En tan solo un segundo logro atraparla, y luego de hacerlo, se escucho una bocina, ella grito y quedo golpeada en el medio de la calle.

La gente comenzó a amontonarse alrededor de la pequeña, y alguien había ido a llamar a una ambulancia. El padre de Sam y Melanie, aun estaba con la otra pequeña en las hamacas. No se había dado cuenta que había perdido a Sam, hasta cuando vio que había mucha gente gritando y amontonándose en la calle. La busco con la mirada y no estaba. Rápidamente tomo a Melanie de la mano, y comenzó a buscarla con la mirada. Grito su nombre al menos cuatro veces, cuando decidió ir a ver a la calle. Rogaba que no le haya pasado algo malo.

Cuando Melanie y el señor Puckett llegaron, vieron que la pequeña que estaba tirada con golpes y sangre era Sam. El señor Puckett pasó a la gente y fue hacia Sam. Melanie estaba llorando, porque no sabía que le pasaba a Sam.

Cuando llego la ambulancia, la pusieron en una camilla y la subieron a la ambulancia. El señor Puckett y Melanie también subieron. Adentro de la ambulancia empezaron a ponerle cables, tomarle la presión, pulso, y muchas cosas más que era rutinario. Sam estaba inconsciente. El viaje al hospital de Seattle fue muy corto, y una vez que llegaron fue separada de su padre y hermana.

Tenía que avisarle a Pam. Eso era todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

Fue hacia un teléfono público, y llamo a la casa.

-¿Quién molesta?- Escucho la voz de Pam Puckett, molesta porque esa era su hora de siesta.

-Hola cariño, soy yo.

-Ah. ¿Qué pasa?

-Veras, Sammy tuvo un accidente en el parque…

-¿Qué le paso a la chiquilla? ¿Se cayó de una hamaca?

-No… un auto la atropello.

Pam hizo silencio.

-Estamos en el hospital de Seattle.

-Bueno, bueno, veré si puedo ir.

Y al final no fue.

Al papa de Sam le anunciaron que se había fracturado un brazo y una pierna, fisurado algunas costillas, y que además tenía algunas heridas internas. No sabían cuando despertaría. Todos los días estaba ahí con ella repitiéndole que él era el culpable de lo que le había pasado, y que solamente quería que despertara.

-Vamos Sam, tenes que despertarte. Si lo haces te voy a dejar que seas todo lo que vos quieras y sueñes. Una ninja, luchadora de la MMA, jugadora de básquet. Cualquier cosa que desees.

Una tarde, mientras Melanie la visitaba con su padre, Sam comenzó a moverse, y creyeron que era bueno.

_En el interior de la cabeza de Sam, las voces estaban presentes. Caminaba por un sendero lleno de mariposas como las que había visto en el parque, pero las voces le decían que deje de hacerlo. Las mariposas volaban hacia la colina, pero las voces le decían que vuelva al principio. Una mariposa en color azul apareció, y ella la siguió._

En un momento, el aparato que media los latidos del corazón empezó a enloquecer, y la sala se lleno de médicos. Melanie y el señor Puckett tuvieron que salir de la sala, y cuando creyeron que habían perdido a Sam, en tan solo un segundo, volvió a la vida.

Esa tarde Sam se la paso jugando con Melanie, quien le escribió todos los yesos, y su padre le llevo toda clase de comidas como regalo. Incluso su madre fue a visitarla.

Cuando Sam salió del hospital, la cosa se puso difícil, ya que sus piernas habían sufrido golpes y le era imposible caminar normalmente.

Sam iba a clases de kinesiología y siempre que salía su padre la llevaba a su restaurante favorito. Cuando ella se caía, el la levantaba, le secaba las lagrimas y la animaba a seguir adelante, y por ultimo le decía que tenía que lograrlo porque así podría ser cualquier cosa que quisiera.

-¿Incluso un ninja invisible?- Pregunto un día mientras la levantaba.

-Incluso un ninja invisible.

Tal vez no era verdad, pero la sonrisa que Sam le daba, era lo que lo animaba. Desde el accidente se había vuelto un alcohólico, porque no podía tolerar el daño que le había hecho a su pequeña hija. Los días que llevaba de vuelta a Sam a la casa luego de kinesiología, se iba a un bar a tomar unos tragos. Después volvía a la casa, cuando las niñas ya habían cenado y dormían.

En las noches, Sam a veces tenía pesadillas donde revivían las escenas del accidente, y donde las mariposas la perseguían. Siempre terminaba gritando y su padre iba a buscarla. El se sentaba al lado de ella en su cama, y la abrazaba, y le contaba historias donde una valiente heroína combatía todos los males que la acechaban. La heroína golpeaba a todo lo que la molestaba. La heroína se levantaba incluso cuando tenía dolor. La heroína no dejaba que los demás se burlen de ella.

Esas fueron claramente las mejores lecciones que a Sam su padre le dio antes de que él se fuera. El señor Puckett no pudo tolerar más el trauma de casi haber dejado que Sam muriese y cuando esta se recupero, dejo la casa. Fue ahí cuando la heroína de la historia se transformo en ella.

Cuando Melanie se fue no lloro. Porque no podía mostrarse débil ante Melanie, que era mucho más débil. Sam iba a extrañarla, pero se alegraba de que Melanie pudiera irse del lio que era la casa.

Cuando a veces su madre se iba de la casa, no tenía miedo, porque sabía que si lo sentía, se haría real.

Enfrentaba a cada desafío como uno nuevo, con coraje y la misma valentía.

Finalmente en la vida de Sam se abrió una nueva puerta, que cambiaria un poco su vida desde que Melanie se había ido.

Entro en el gran edificio donde estaba la escuela sola. Nunca había ido ahí anteriormente, y no conocía a nadie. En el almuerzo se había sentado sola, pero cerca de ella, había una pequeña niña de cabello color negro, comiendo un sándwich de atún. A ella le encantaba el atún, y su madre solo le había dado dos galletas de agua para el almuerzo. Extrañaba vivir con su padre porque él era el que se ocupaba de las comidas.

Así que se acerco, a la niña y le hablo:

-¿Ese es un sándwich de atún?

La pequeña niña la miro.

-Si

Sam se lamio los labios.

-¿Me regalas un pedacito?

La niña frunció el ceño.

-No.

Sam recordó lo que la heroína haría si se enfrentaba a algo así, y entonces le arrebato el sándwich a la niña.

-Oye es mío, dámelo.

-Yo también lo quiero

-Cómprate uno

Sam al final le devolvió el sándwich y volvió a la mesa.

La pequeña niña se levanto, y se sentó con ella.

-Te puedo compartir la mitad si queres.

Sam sonrió.

-Gracias.

-Mi nombre es Carly.

-Yo soy Sam.

-Que lindo nombre Sam. Oh, ahí viene mi amigo Freddie… Freddie!- Carly grito.

-Hola Carly…-dijo el pequeño con voz de enamorado. -¿Quién es tu amiga?

-Ella es Sam.

-Hola Sam.

-Hola… ¿Siempre se viste así de ñoño?- Le pregunto a Carly.

Freddie protesto.

-No peleen, es el primer día de clases.

Y ese también había sido el primer día en la amistad de los tres.


End file.
